


In the story they will write someday let this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay

by carolss



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sua sobrinha termina de beber o milkshake de banana e lhe conta que ela tem ficado com uma das antigas amigas de sua mãe após o desaparecimento de seus guardiões.





	In the story they will write someday let this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay

Sua sobrinha termina de beber o milkshake de banana e lhe conta que ela tem ficado com uma das antigas amigas de sua mãe após o desaparecimento de seus guardiões. Considerando o tipo variado de pessoas que já vieram a chamar Kit de amiga quando viva Lemony supõe que das opções possíveis aquela era uma das melhores, mesmo que uma um tanto desconfortável para ele.

Ele e sua sobrinha vão para o apartamento no último andar de um prédio nas redondezas. Uma parte dele sentiu vontade de pegar as escadas ao invés do elevador para evitar o encontro mas Beatrice olhou para ele como se ele fosse um idiota quando ele sugeriu isso então eles pegaram o elevador e bateram na porta do apartamento.

A mulher que abriu não era mais alta que ele, mas ela ainda tinha aqueles grande olhos verdes debaixo de sobrancelhas tão arqueadas que pareciam pontos de interrogação e cabelo tão negro que poderia fazer a noite mais escura parecer pálida.

“Olá Lemony” ela disse.

“Olá Ellington” ele disse.

Sentindo a atmosfera pesada do ambiente Beatrice disse :

“Eu vou no banheiro, enquanto isso vocês conversam”

E a menina saiu do comodo em uma velocidade que surpreendeu os dois adultos.

“Então você quer uma água ? Chá ?” Ellington ofereceu.

“Eu preferiria café na verdade, você acabou me dando um hábito bem ruim,eu ainda não consegui parar depois de todos esses anos”

“Certo… então você está bem ?” ela disse indo para a cozinha enquanto Lemony a seguia.

“Tão bem quanto eu posso estar”

"Eu ouvi...eu sinto muito pela sua perda"

Há muitos anos Lemony tinha adotado como regra pessoal sempre duvidar de todas e quaisquer palavras ditas por ela, mas aquelas lhe pareceram ter uma chance razoável de serem sinceras.

"Qual ?"

"Todas elas"

“Obrigada, e obrigada também por cuidar da minha sobrinha”

“Eu não fiz por você. Eu sinto muito isso soou ruim, apenas...as coisas que eu sinto por você sempre vão ser complicadas, mas eu sempre gostei da sua irmã, e a sua sobrinha tem muito dela”

“Eu notei, o olhar de você-está-sendo-um-idiota-lemony é bem parecido”

“Bem mas para ser justa quase todo mundo que lida com você deve ter um olhar assim”

“Isso é cruel Srta Feint. Verdadeiro e justo. Mas cruel”

Ellington sorriu, brevemente, e aí voltou a ficar séria.

"Ela precisa de você na vida dela Lemony, nós não sabemos se os Baudelaires um dia vão aparecer de novo mas até lá você tem que ficar presente, você é a única familia que ela tem"

"Isso significaria que você vai ter que me ver ainda mais"

"Eu acho que eu vou ser capaz de aguentar" Ellington disse e lhe serviu seu café com um sorriso que lhe lembrava demais sobre como era ser jovem.


End file.
